A Gift From God
by Anello Della Campana
Summary: That was the meaning of her name, and she denied it, seeing herself as a trash. Until one day she hoped God would give her a gift so she could be happy, she found herself in the world where her favorite characters lived in, the world she dreamed of since long long ago. 27/OC.


Title: A Gift from God

Summary: That was the meaning of her name, but she never saw herself as a blessing. Why would she when she had no one? Silently asking for people who would care for her like the ones in her favorite manga, she never knew that she would be given the gift itself: the world she had always wished for. All/OC. Main 27/OC

Rating: T obviously

Warning(s): OC, OOC, grammar mistakes, typos, confusing structures, confusing plot and confusing story, also not detailed description as I suck at this.

This story is not beta-ed.

A/N: I am terribly sorry for the late update, and when you thought I've given you an update, I've deleted the latest chapters and unceremoniously changed them. I am so sorry. A reason as to why I'm rewriting this is because I saw many loopholes in this story (and I figured that there would be loopholes too in the rewritten story, but meh. At least I've tried to fix it). I am sorry for those who would want to know more about the Kokuyo Arc, but I've decided to make more chapters concerning the character's development and all. And that Misha's personality wasn't developed quite well before; I would like to develop her more before any of the serious arcs start. That's it.

Once again I am sorry for the sudden changes, but I assure you at least the OC's personality is not as random as before.

Anello Della Campana does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any brands or whatever mentioned in this fic.

_**If anything in this story is offensive for you therefore I am sorry.**_

Enjoy reading!

Chapter 1: The World She Wishes For

"Nathania! What are you doing, still reading that book of yours?! Can't you at least do something useful?!" A woman's voice rang through the whole house as she practically shrieked in distaste at the sight of her sole daughter reading a _manga_. She was scowling at her daughter, mumbling under her breath about her '_fucking useless daughter'_ as she would like to put it. The daughter however, simply huffed, rolling her eyes and closed the book. When she reached the interesting part too-! Really, what would her dear mother's order would be now? Didn't she already do whatever her mother told her to? She already washed the dishes, she washed the dirty laundry, cleaned the living room, bedroom, dining room... Heck, they were like, her daily duties. Now _**what**_?

"Yes, mom?" She responded half-heartedly, earning a glare from her raven haired mother. Hey, it wasn't that she was not polite; her mother had always glared at her like hoping she would die if she kept on being glared at. You would say she was supposed to be immune to glares now but she would occasionally flinch when she saw the hatred, annoyance and just... pure hatred in anyone's eyes.

The around-forty-year-old woman's eyes narrowed as she spoke. "I told you to clean the living room."

"I did! I even mopped it."

"Well it's not clean enough! Are you even cleaning over there, young lady?!" The woman shouted at her daughter, and the daughter herself could only sigh inwardly as her mother shouted about how she should be useful at least once, that she should at least help her parents not lazing around, that she should be a proper "girl" that could clean perfectly and all that. _**'Here she goes again. Mom should stop being so sexist to her daughter... Being able to clean "perfectly" doesn't make you a proper girl, dammit.'**_

Throwing herself to her bed, she happily snuggled to the blanket and moaned in joy as she could finally—FINALLY—rest. Her mother had told her to buy dinner for herself out there somewhere, shoving the money to her hands and she simply obliged. Hey, one thing she liked about her life was that she could buy foods she liked without begging to her mother. She practically received money from her parents everyday anyway. They never bothered to actually buy or make her food. Just shove the money to her and she'd buy food for herself. They had been doing this ever since she was around 8, when they thought that she was not a kid anymore and that she didn't need them fawning over her ever so often.

They never realized that they had abandoned their own daughter by doing that. They simply noticed that after they had stopped playing around with her and had tried to make her to be a proper "girl" or... "Lady", she had become quieter than ever. Aloof, not whining much (they liked this one), she rarely talked about her school-life or life in general, and just... Quiet. She preferred to be reading some manga and watching some anime (where she found out about those... _things_, they never knew), or browsing the internet. In fact, if she wasn't at school or working on her house works, she would be found in her bedroom, either browsing the internet, reading manga(s) or watching anime(s).

It was as if her whole life revolved around doing these things, and they didn't like it. They wanted their daughter to stop being so childish, as they would like to put it when they found out she liked "anime guys". They wanted their daughter to stop liking unrealistic things, for her to see the reality. They wanted her to be the proper girl who would amaze the guys with her brilliant looks, ability in cleaning and cooking, like how a girl should be. And when they realized their daughter would not listen when they told her to stop liking those "things", when they gave her what girls her age should like—like that one movie about sparkling vampires—and she rejected it, and they had come to a conclusion that their daughter was not normal.

For them she was crazy. She couldn't be a proper lady. She was childish for liking unreal guys. For them she was unattractive since she never liked to wear dresses or skirts, since she always tried to wear shorts, since she always liked to be as plain as possible. Heck, their daughter didn't even touch any make up tools, ever!

They still tried. They told her to do the house works, they forced her to go to extra lessons for her to be smarter than average, they bought her dresses and skirts (but she never wore it). Their daughter, they couldn't understand her. It was their fault for not actually being with her when she needed them but they didn't realize it. They had works for them to do, so their daughter have to, must to be useful, not childish. As the years passed by, they had naturally become harsher and harsher, and somehow, underlying hatred for their "not normal" daughter was born.

But she didn't like it. Reality was harsh for her and her parents were not one to be talked to when she had problems, they would simply told her to face it anyway. There were bullies, parents that were never there, fake friends that used her and all that.

Bullies, really. She was bullied because she was the quiet one in class. It wasn't that she didn't like to speak, really. She was one of the people would speak when they know it was okay to speak and she didn't bother to speak to the monkeys in class—she scoffed as she realized how similar she was to '_Hana'_ about that—for her they were loud, annoying, unreasonable. And the girls? Gossips, gossips, fucking gossips everywhere! Some were useful information, but the others? Bullshit.

There were only a few people she could tolerate in her life, that she genuinely liked but she was not close to them.

No.

In her point of view, she had no one. She was aware of that and what could she do about it?

Nothing.

She was not that quiet. Again, she was not that quiet. She was a fangirl, mind you, and a fangirl was everything but quiet. She squealed in joy, she even sometimes cried when she heard the voice of whoever she liked in the show. She was not quiet. She just didn't want to talk much to people she wasn't familiar with. That was all.

She was just shy.

Or scared, whichever.

That was why, when her father ripped off her manga—'it was Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Oh my God, it was Katekyo Hitman Reborn!' She screamed in her mind—in frustration because he was pissed over his damned work and finding his daughter enjoying her life reading stupid books made him angrier, she could do nothing but stare in horror at the ripped off manga.

It was volume twenty-nine, she noticed in the back of her mind.

"Stop reading useless things! Study already!" The father had roared, and stomped off, leaving his daughter there, staring at the pieces of paper on the floor.

Her vision blurred, and she could feel tears rolling down her cheeks. That... That volume was one of her favorites. It was the Tsuna vs Byakuran one. Her father had ripped it off so effortlessly, when she was enjoying herself rereading it all over again in the living room. He had snatched it from her and—and did he told her to study? He told her to study?! She had studied! Over her mother's order! She had cleaned the house! Were those not enough? Was she not allowed to enjoy her life? Was she not allowed to relax once in a while? It was unfair! They wanted so much from her, and she could not get the little amount happiness she could get from reading the manga? The hell?

Choking in her tears, she rubbed her eyes and took the scattered pieces of paper of that twenty-ninth volume, running to the second floor where her bedroom was, all the while ignoring the shouts coming from another room in the first floor. Her parents were arguing over their jobs again. She never cared about it. She didn't fucking care. What she cared for now was that she was sad and heartbroken that her favorite manga had been ripped off to pieces by her very own beloved father.

Slamming the bedroom door open and closed it as soon as she got inside, she locked the door and jumped to her bed, still sobbing, tears flowing out of her eyes as she gradually had a hard time breathing—one that always happened whenever she cried real hard—and that she gasped for air. After what seemed like hours, she had finally calmed down. Staring at the pieces of paper that was once her favorite manga—don't cry, don't cry, don't cry dammit!—she decided to throw it to the trash bin. Nothing she could do about it anyway. She could just buy it some other time... Yeah, that seemed like a good idea.

But what if her father decided to rip off the others too? No, no, no! He couldn't! Those were her favorites, dammit! Very well he could rip off some other series she didn't love much but not the Katekyo Hitman Reborn! She had loved the series ever since she started reading the first volume. The gags there were somehow very original, crazy and funny, and as time went on in the series the main protagonist became very hot, it was not that he was not cute to begin with. Actually, almost everyone was either hot or cute in the series. She had collected the anime for the series too, and damn their voices were awesome. She loved everything presented in the series—aside from the not-so-pointed-gore—from the gags, the fights, and especially the family/friend bonds. She had always wanted that: real friends, caring family, interesting life.

And hot guys. Yum.

Shaking her head, she looked over the stack of her KHR manga and decided to not read those in front of her parents. She would just read it in her bedroom, as it was her sanctuary or whatnot. Hopefully, they would be safe. She couldn't afford to lose more, one more volume or not. Those were still her favorites; those were like what made her continue on her life, what had given her hope to find real friends like those the main protagonist met.

That series was the world she wished for.

If only she could live in that world and actually be friends with them, she thought.

Her name meant "A Gift from God", yet her parents had proved that she was no gift. If she could have friends like in that world of fighting babies and rainbow flames, she wondered if she could be a "gift".

She wondered... Could she have a gift... One that would make her happy?

And as she fell asleep, her mere thought was...

_I want to be happy._

She felt uncomfortable. She felt... dirty. Why did she feel dirty anyway? She was supposed to be on her bed. But this didn't feel like her bed. Her bed was comfortable, and this place she was lying on was... hard. Did she fell from the bed? That was most likely. But surely her floor didn't feel like it was covered with dirt.

...Dirt?!

Snapping her eyes open and sat up from her sleeping position, she yelped when her head had bumped something hard. '_**Wait, what?**_' Rubbing her presumably red forehead while hissing in pain, she looked around her, dumbfounded when she realized when she was somehow under that mini-house-thing in the park where children usually played hide and seek or sand and dirt. That meant she was in a park. Looking over her body she realized she was wearing yesterday's clothes—she remembered she hadn't changed to her pajamas that night—a simple long sleeved white jacket with a hoodie, black undershirt and jeans. _**'Okay, wait a minute. Why am I in a park?'**_ Did her parents decide to just throw her out like that?

...Nah, they might be mean and all, but she believed that her parents had love for their only child, even if it was only a bit. Still, if her parents didn't put her here, in the park, then how did she get here? Sleep walk? No way.

Crawling out of the place, she stood up and looked around; confusion was the main expression she had. This place looked mildly familiar, but she was sure she was never in the place before. Why would she be so sure, you ask? Well, for one, the place looked absolutely like those places in anime and manga. Staring at one of the benches in the park she swore that the bench itself was _animated_. No lie, everything looked how they would look like in an anime, even the leaves on the trees! Mouth gaping, she stared at her animated surrounding; wondering if this was some sort of a ridiculous dream. Yeah, this must be a dream! After all, why would she be in an _**animated**_ world? Perhaps the fact that her beloved twenty-ninth KHR volume was ripped off to pieces had brought her this dream.

_**Yeah, that must be it.**_

That was the most logical explanation she could come up with, but usually her dreams were crazy; Crazy as in totally insane. She wondered how she could even think logically when she was in another of her ridiculous dream. _**'The wonders of dream,'**_ she absentmindedly thought. Finding no strength to actually try to look around—this was a dream, why did she feel so exhausted?—she tried to wake herself up, by slapping her very own cheek.

"Ow!" She hissed in pain, her cheek stung in pain. Why did she feel pain? Wasn't she supposed to wake up? This usually worked, she had died numerous times in her dreams before and woke up just right before her heart stopped, but now when she slapped herself—hard—she didn't wake up, but instead felt pain? Wait, didn't she feel pain too when she ungraciously bumped the walls of that mini-house-thingy in the park that she crawled out of a while ago?

...This was getting scary.

'_**Okay, calm down. I'm in an animated world; this doesn't seem like a dream. How can this be not a dream? This is a dream, absolutely! I just can't wake up!'**_

She had told herself that she would wake up when the time came or when her parents shouted at her ear for her to wake up. Yeah, that would be the solution.

But now, what should she do? Simply staring into nothing in this place was not entertaining, and some people—animated people. Seeing them in her size actually scared her a bit as she was used to 3D things, not 2D—had stared at her as if she was either a lost princess or an alien. _**'Probably the latter**_', she scoffed.

Walking around the place—she congratulated herself for learning Japanese since everything was in Japanese here, in this "dream"—she absentmindedly noticed that she was in a shopping district of some sort. As she passed by a restaurant, or a cafe, she didn't bother to actually know, she saw her reflection in the mirror.

She saw her reflection in the mirror.

And mind you, she didn't look like how she saw herself last night.

...She was animated.

"What the fuck?!"

Touching both of her cheeks, she shook her head. She was animated. She was animated. She was fucking animated. This was impossible. This dream was too crazy. She—she wasn't like how she saw herself last night: fat (according to her opinion of herself), frowny face, unattractive. But—But now, she looked like... like... those anime girls. Shoulder length black hair, slightly narrowed black eyes, slightly tanned skin, soft pink lips. She had her fat but she didn't look _that_ bad, those looked more like baby fat in her animated form.

All in all, she looked pretty.

'_**So they didn't think I am an alien in the park back then.'**_ Well, her looks were good enough even though she didn't wear make up. She noticed that her eyes style looked pretty much like those hot people in KHR, but shrugged it off as the wonders of her dream. The raven haired girl wondered if she could beat Sasagawa Kyoko with her looks.

Well, at least she wasn't as naive as Kyoko was in her opinion.

Back to the animated part. She didn't actually... like to see herself... like this. Sure, she became somewhat cute (did she just call herself cute? Insert shivers here), but she was used to see herself in 3D rather than 2D and... to see herself change so much was just... overwhelming.

She guessed that even an ugly person in 3D like herself would turn cute in 2D.

The wonders of anime.

Hey, even she didn't see Kyoko as cute even though almost the whole school population idolized her as the cutest girl in school—if she remembered correctly—she looked normal. Somewhat girls in anime or manga were pretty anyway, unless the mangaka wanted to make the girls looked bizarre. Like Longchamp's girlfriends.

...Why was she musing about KHR?

...Right, it was her favorite.

After getting over the freaking-out-over-her-looks session, she walked around idly again; the back of her mind telling her that she had seen this place before. This place didn't exist in the town so she guessed she had seen this place in one of the anime she had watched before. Hmm... Maybe Mirai Nikki? It showed a lot of places anyway, though most of them got either blown up or covered with blood. _**'Maybe I can see a... a sign board or whatever, to let me know where the hell I am.'**_ She thought, looking around the crowded area where people were shopping, mostly housewives because this was still around... 7 to 8 in the morning, as she had seen the clock in the park before. After a short pause, she thought again: _**'If the dream provided me one'.**_

As if granting her wish, she walked to the exit of what seemed like a shopping district and saw a sign board, and there was written in big, bolded words: **[Thank you for visiting Namimori Shopping District]**

...

Ah, so she was in KHR. The name of the shopping district itself gave the clear answer.

What a dream. _**'I guess this is because of that volume got ripped...'**_ Feelings somewhat influenced dreams, her teacher had once said. Looking up at the sky, she stood there wondering what to do. Because hey, this was Namimori, a dream about Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Maybe she could see Tunafish, since this was her dream and all. Feeling all giddy about it, she grinned and started to look around and try to spot her beloved Tunafish.

Couldn't blame her for having some sort of obsession toward the boy.

Walking around, she had gotten lost. Namimori might appear as a small, peaceful town—not much during the Future Arc—in the anime and manga but when she was walking around she cursed the town for being so fucking big. The streets were confusing too. There were many alleyways—though not dark like in those horror movies—there were twists here and there, split ways and whatever. The names of the streets were a bit ridiculous too. She swore she saw a 'banana street' during her walk. That or it was just her brain trolling over her.

She had begun to feel tired, and just when she thought she would just stop walking and just try to go find a place to sit "with her dying will"—she had whispered rather jokingly—she noticed that in front of her was Namimori Middle School. _'__**Sweet,'**_ she thought to herself. There were many students walking to the school, obviously, and though she couldn't recognize them she recognized some faces in the crowd.

There was Yamamoto Takeshi—Yamamo-chan, she grinned to herself—was talking to some random guys, probably those from the basketball team. He was laughing and grinning, though they looked somewhat forced. She scrunched up her nose. She thought Yamamoto had gotten over that, fake smiling and all. This dream was not okay when Yamamoto was fake smiling.

There was also Kusakabe Tetsuya, who was checking over students around the field, probably doing his duty as the member of the Disciplinary Committee.

...Oh right. There was the Disciplinary Committee; she couldn't go in since there was Hibari. Her dream or not, Hibari would be Hibari and if she trespassed... Well, she usually fucked herself up in her dreams so she wasn't going to take the wrong choice and actually trespass Nami-middle. Nope. She still loved her life. And the fact that she felt pain when she slapped herself back then, it would be worse if she felt pain from the beating from Hibari rather than waking up from her slumber.

'_**Or if my dream is crazy enough I will see Hibari wearing a pink tutu... Nah.'**_

Now, she only saw two faces. Where were the others? Looking over the faces of the students, she saw Sasagawa Kyoko and Mochida Kensuke—that was his name right?—walking toward the school, chatting to each other. _**'Oh look. In my dream Kyoko and Mochida are dating.'**_ She thought dryly, not interested one bit.

Her ears caught the voice of someone shouting, or was it roaring?—she immediately recognized it as Tsuna shouting in his Dying Will session and almost laughed so hard because of how stupid he sounded with that "roar"—and someone in his blue boxers, landed from the sky right in front of Sasagawa Kyoko, kicking the poor Mochida Kensuke away.

Oh.

OH.

OOOOH, it was this moment.

Her cheeks were soon engulfed in light pink, as she realized how this would turn out to be and mind you, seeing this, hearing this, was damn funny, yet embarrassing at the same time. It was as if she could feel Tsuna's own embarrassment after he did _that_. You know, that moment when a character did something really stupid or embarrassing you'd end up screaming 'no, no, no' and close your blushing face with a pillow or your hands.

Yeah, this was one of those moments.

Pointing at Sasagawa Kyoko, he roared out, "Sasagawa Kyoko! Please go out with me!"

While Kyoko had screamed, she had squealed as if she was the one being asked out.

Covering her face with her hands, she jumped around trying to force down the blush on her cheeks. _**'Come on, come on, you weren't the one being asked out!'**_ The rational part of her mind was screaming at her to stay cool, but another part of her mind said otherwise: _**'Oh my God he's so fucking cuteee! If he does that to me I will be squealing so hard. Wait, I'm already squealing.'**_

She vaguely heard Mochida screaming 'pervert!' and looked out from her hands, blinking when she realized that Tsuna's Dying Will was over. She stared at Tsuna who was, well, horrified at the fact that he just asked out the girl he idolized—she had this theory that Tsuna's love for Kyoko was nothing but 'monkey love'—in nothing but his blue boxers, in front of the whole school population.

She stifled her laugh and walked toward the brunet to see more of his adorable expressions. Tsuna seemed to notice her coming toward him and spun around to face her, and blushed hard when he realized that a female passerby saw him in his boxers—probably his confession too—and now was going to scold him.

Not scolding though, what he received. Instead, it was a soft voice coming from the girl.

"Are you okay?"

Blinking, he looked over the girl's straight expression, though he could see the laughter in her eyes and twitches of her mouth when she snickered, he realized that she wasn't going to scold him or embarrass him in public. Not like he wasn't exposed to the public already.

"Y-Y-Y-Ye-Yea-Yeah, I'm f-fine," he stuttered out, looking confused when the girl clasped her hands to her mouth and screamed—or was she squealing? Did he do something wrong? Did he say something bad?! Did he offend a stranger?! Wait, he was still wearing his boxers! It was offensive, right? Right?!

In his panicking state, the raven haired girl was trying hard to not squeal so hard, as the sight before her was so adorable. She couldn't believe how a boy could be this adorable. Oh, oh, OH AND HE WAS GOING TO BE HOT WHEN HE WAS IN HIS HDWM. And sexy during TYL. HIS VOICE.

Ah, wonders of puberty toward Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Snapping out of her thoughts when she heard a yelping sound from in front of her, she blinked and her mouth shaped into a small 'o' as she saw Reborn kicking Tsuna from the back of his head. Tsuna let out a disgruntled, "Reborn!" and whined toward his new tutor. As if forgetting that the raven was there, or probably thinking that the girl had run off somewhere, the brunet started to complain to his tutor. "Reborn! What did you do?! I confessed to Kyoko-chan, you know! In my boxers too! In front of everyone too! Aaah, I can't go to school anymore!" Ruffling his brown locks in frustration, he noticed her from the corner of his eyes and blushed beet red, realizing that she had heard everything.

"Eh?" Looking around her in panic at the sudden attention—even Reborn was glancing at her in curiosity, probably wondering why she hadn't left yet—she waved her hands around. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! U-Um, please continue!" Turning around, she ran away from the place, ignoring Tsuna's whine for her to stop and let him explain, and his shouts blaming Reborn for him making strangers uncomfortable.

'_**That was awkward,'**_ she thought, panting as she had stopped running away from Namimori Middle. She was not the fittest person around after all, even though she did house works.

Sitting randomly in front of a house, she sighed as she let herself relax. Her legs were beginning to feel numb, she was tired and most of all, hungry. She hadn't eaten since she woke up, and the tiredness had begun to take toll on her body.

This was weird, her mind had told her. This was supposed to be a dream, but the hunger, the tiredness she felt, the soft thump thump thump of her heart, they were real. And the fact she was animated...

There was only one explanation to it.

She was transported into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Oh, shit.

As realization dawned upon her, her face paled and she looked mildly horrified. _**'No way! Transported into KHR world?! Like in those fics I've read?! How?! I didn't die! If I did die, I would be reborn here right?! As a baby! Like those fics! I-I don't understand!'**_ As she realized that this was no mere dream, she began to worry over how she would survive in this world. She had no money; she had no place to stay. Heck, her only belongings were the clothes she wore at the moment! How could she survive?! Searching for money? Looking for work was not as easy as it sounded like, she didn't have the papers for her to actually apply for a job, and even if by any chance she did get a work, the boss wouldn't be kind enough to actually give her money for her to rent a house or an apartment. There was no such thing where people were so generous. The world was cruel after all.

...

...Actually there was a person generous enough to let her in.

But wouldn't that mean taking advantage of that person? She knew that that person would let her in and even offer her food. Going there on purpose would mean she was using that person right? She didn't want that. But where else should she go? She didn't have anywhere else to go. She was confused, lost, tired, hungry, and dirty. She didn't want to die in the streets because she practically had nothing.

And so, she had decided to _try_ and look for the house of that person, Sawada Nana.

'_**Easier said than done**_', she cried in her mind, as it was already around 11 AM, judging from the position of the sun and shadows, and she hadn't been able to find the house of Sawada. Feeling tired, she didn't bother to look at the name sign beside the gates anymore as she just sat on the ground, hugging her knees, sweat running down her body. At this point, she probably would never find the Sawada residence...

"Ara, why are you sitting there?" A soft voice was heard, a voice she recognized so much. Lifting her head she looked at a brunette woman, one that was recognized as Sawada Nana, the person she was looking for—

"Why are you sitting in front of my house, little girl? Are you lost?" Nana asked her with concerned expression, and the raven haired girl felt like to bang her head to the wall. She was sitting in front of the house she was searching for! If only she hadn't given up on reading the names—!

"Um, I—" Standing up from her sitting position to talk to the woman properly, she breathed out a gasp when her vision blurred, the relief washed over her causing her willpower to keep on being awake disappeared, and she collapsed, the darkness engulfing her.

'_**Dammit.'**_

Thump, thump, thump. Her head pounded.

Moaning softly in her sleep, she rubbed her forehead in attempt to stop the headache she was having. Headache was not fun. She was already so comfortable. The bed was soft, the pillow too, the blanket covering her smelled nice too. She was not going to wake up anytime soon. She felt so tired before so she was going to keep on sleeping until she felt ready to go up.

Why did she feel so tired anyway? Still rubbing her aching forehead—she needed some aspirin, she noted to herself—she tried to remember what had happened before she fell asleep. _**'Let's see... Banana Street, being lost... Tunafish confessing to Kyoko... Oh, right, I was transported to the khr world and was trying to find a place to rest and...'**_ Opening her eyes in alarm, she sat up and hissed from the pain the headache was causing and looked around. It was a plain room with bed—the blanket smelled so nice she kept on sniffing on it—a wardrobe, and a desk. The windows—those were right in front of the desk—were open, letting the fresh air from outside to go into the room. The room was provided with an air conditioner, though it was not on at the moment. Blinking, she furrowed her eyebrows.

Ooookay, whose room was this? Judging from the plain appearance, this had to be the guest room. So the real question was, whose house was this?

To answer her question, the door creaked open, and came in a brunette carrying... a tray. There was a plate of food and a glass of water.

_**Food!**_ Her eyes sparkled at that, literally.

"Ara, you're awake," Sawada Nana smiled lovingly, "I was shocked that you collapsed so suddenly like that, and you seemed a bit pale. Are you okay, dear?"

She blushed a bit in embarrassment and relief that no, she was not kidnapped and yes, she was currently under the hospitality of Sawada Nana. _**'Thank you, God.'**_ If the one who took her in was someone else, she would be in panic and very awkward. Well—she was awkward at this point anyway.

"T-Thank you, um... Sawada... san," she smiled sheepishly, bowing slightly.

Nana simply smiled and placed the tray on the desk. "There's no need to be so formal, young lady! You can just call me Mama," Nana had winked at her as she sat on the only chair provided in the room. "Now, to make things easier, would you tell me your name?"

She fidgeted on the bed. Her name... was complicated, somewhat. She didn't really like her name and it was _**not**_ Japanese, so...

Well, she had a Japanese nickname, so why didn't she just use it?

"It's Misha*."

"_Pretty Person,_ huh? That's fitting," Nana chuckled as Misha blushed lightly, muttering about how it didn't fit her in any way and that she just liked the ring of it. Giving the plate of food to the raven haired girl, Nana encouraged her to eat. "Now, eat this, ne? You look really pale; you need food to provide you energy to do your activities!"

As if on cue, the raven's stomach growled, and Nana giggled, completely amused. Mumbling a soft 'thank you', she ate the food that from her observation was curry rice, or in her place was called as 'Kari'. Munching on the food, she was ecstatic about how—how _**delicious, tasty, frantastic **_the food was. She knew that Nana's home-made foods were very delicious, but now delicious seemed like an understatement of the century. Nana could win Xanxus' heart with her food. _**God.**_

Excitedly digging on the food—Nana was watching her with a wide smile, happy that someone enjoyed her food—she was done in mere ten minutes. And that was like, one of the best moment of her life. She never knew eating could be this—this—wonderful.

Sighing in content—the headache was long forgotten and she was not hungry anymore, obviously—she gave a smile toward Sawada Nana, placing the plate on the tray. "Thank you very much, Maman." When Nana gave a confused tilt of head, she explained, "It's Mama in, uh, Italian." The woman nodded, giving the girl her drink, which she accepted happily.

"Misha-chan, why were you sitting in front of my house?" Nana has asked after the raven was done drinking. "You don't have any belongings with you, are you lost, dear?" Her eyes were full of concern and the raven's heart tightened at that. Technically, she was searching for the woman and... Dammit, this seriously seemed like she was using the woman's kindness for her own benefit! She seriously didn't want to do this, but searching for work seemed a bit impossible since she, as mentioned above, didn't have papers needed to actually apply for work, and she had no money. And she was only 14. Was a fourteen year old girl even allowed to work somewhere anyway? She only knew there was Nana, who would soon accept many people in her house since Reborn came to this place. Biting her lips, she answered rather hastily.

"I... I, uh... was looking for a place to rest..."

Nana blinked. "Looking for? Where are your parents, dear?"

"Um. They are not... in this world?" _**Technically**_. _**Why does my answer sound like a question?!**_

The brunette stifled a gasp. Nana was not that stupid; as naive as she was, she had known this girl in front of her was supposed to be around her Tsu-kun's age. And 'not in this world' for her meant they were dead, even though it actually meant they were not in this—THIS—world, but Nana didn't know about that, right? When the girl collapsed in front of her house back then, she realized that she was pale, probably because she hadn't eaten anything, and that she had nothing except for the clothes she wore. Those clues soon came with the conclusion that yes, this girl was homeless.

A homeless girl that was around Tsu-kun's age, Nana mused. What was she supposed to do? If her Tsu-kun was in the state of this girl, if her Tsu-kun didn't have anything... Nana would be extremely sad. What if, what if Tsu-kun was in her place? If Tsu-kun meets this girl, what would he do? Closing her eyes, she gave a motherly smile to the raven as she spoke.

"Why don't you just stay here then?"

_Her Tsu-kun would definitely try to do something to help her, regardless of who she is._

Misha's jaw dropped. Did Nana just...? She didn't hear it wrong, right?

"P-Pardon?" She blinked; mortified that she had seen Nana _sparkle_.

"Misha-chan doesn't have a place to stay, right?" When Misha nodded, Nana smiled even wider. "Then just stay here! It's not good for a young girl like you to wander around the streets, without any real place to stay!"

"B-but..."

"And besides, you're around Tsu-kun's age, he's my boy by the way, and he can be your friend! He would love to have a friend as cute as you, Misha-chan! Ooh, you can date Tsu-kun too, I don't mind," Nana rambled, giggling at the last sentence as Misha almost choked on her own saliva. Giving a soft whimper at that image of her dating a mafia boss, she gave a wavered stare at the brunette woman who seemed to be in her own dreaming world, probably ecstatic that her boy was going to have a friend.

"U-Um, is it really okay? If I'm bothering you, I will leave right away, I promise," because she had thought that she was not fair to the woman and if by any chance, though firm, she had annoyed Nana or her son, or Reborn, she would leave.

Because she was in no right position in this world and rather than creating more parallel worlds for Byakuran to destroy with her actions, it would be better for her to leave. As for food and other things... She would think of it later.

Nana gave a smile as she teasingly poked Misha on the cheek, "you're not bothering me at all, dear. You are in trouble and I am sure that you are not going to try to actually bother me. You'll stay here, okay? I will give you what you need, you're a female! And females must be treated properly," Nana winked.

Seeing that Nana would not back out from her decision, Misha gave a hesitant nod. She was relieved that she now had a place to stay but she was still contemplating whether it was a right choice to stay at the Sawada. Because, you know, baby hitman and all. Oh well.

"Now, that you will be living here, we need some things for you!" Nana clapped her hands together, smiling brightly. The raven blinked, "Uh?" Some things? What did she mean by that?

The brunette glanced at the clock on the wall, and so did the raven. It was about 12 PM; take it that she was unconscious for about an hour. "Tsu-kun is still at school with Reborn-kun. We still have time, let's go!" Nana chirped, and more confused was Misha.

"Uh, where to?"

"Shopping of course! Namimori Shopping District! We can't have you wear that clothes everyday, right? You can go to school too! Oh, and in that case I need to make some information papers for you... Oh well, clothes first, ne?"

"O-Oh, okay." She nodded wearily, not actually enjoying the fact she'd go _shopping_—_ew, _she never enjoyed shopping in the first place. Well, at least Nana knew how to get things done.

The shopping was not as boring as it usually was when she was in her world. Nope, with Nana, it was quite enjoyable. She had told Nana that she didn't actually like wearing skirts, and even though Nana had pouted at that—it seemed that she would like to try dress someone up as she only had a son, a _cute_ son—Nana had agreed with only buying a few dresses or skirts for the raven: a white knee length skirt with flowers pattern on it, and one yellow dress with white polka dots on the bottom side of the dress. The others were up for her choosing and Nana seemed to get the picture of what style she liked because she had strolled to the boy's clothes section and gave her some clothes to try. Nana declared that she had bought those shirts, T-shirts, jackets, sweaters and pants for her beloved Tsu-kun and thought it would look good on Misha, even though she was no boy. Misha practically smiled in glee at that. She had always liked Tsuna's fashion sense. In the end she bought more male clothes than female ones.

After that Nana had dragged the girl to Victoria's Secret, and bought a lot of undergarments, saying that girls need _enough_ not _a few_. Let's just say it was kinda awkward when Nana found out about her size. Well, Nana practically sparkled, and teased her about having a developed woman's body.

Then they went on, buying a facial moisturizer, she remembered the words '_moisturize me'_ from Doctor Who and almost laughed—and deodorant, pads and tooth brush. Mostly things female needs. When Nana had asked if she wanted a make up toolbox, she refused immediately.

When they had already bought the important things, Nana bought her some accessories. She didn't mind, because the accessories themselves weren't that girly for her taste. They were just a simple cross-shaped necklace and those black bracelets like the ones Gokudera wore. Oh yes, they were cool and she liked it. Nana bought her some ties and little ribbons for her hair too, and she accepted it happily.

During their walk home, Nana had stopped by some place and she had requested for information papers to be made for the raven. After much questions and explaining to do—she had gotten someone to check her height and weight and all that and after everything was done, the papers were done and she was officially under the custody of Sawada Nana, with the full name Sawada Misha.

_...__**Well that escalated quickly.**_

Finally arriving at the house, around 3 to 4 PM, she heaved a sigh and put her newly bought belongings on the guest room that surprise, oh surprise, was now officially her room. Nana had left her alone to take care of her belongings, talking about cleaning the house and cooking dinner for the four of them.

_**...Right, Reborn supposed to just arrive this morning so there would be four people during dinner.**_

She didn't know what to say when she would meet Reborn and Tsuna for the second time, but, hopefully, they would understand that, Nana had somehow adopted her. She felt incredibly grateful of the woman, really.

Placing the new clothes on a basket Nana had given her just now; she picked the basket up and placed it beside the dirty laundry. The brunette had insisted that the clothes must be washed properly by Nana and Nana herself and that Misha should use Nana's nightgown for the time being. She didn't object, simply obeying the woman's orders and requests. After placing the pads, facial moisturizer, deodorant and accessories on the wardrobe's drawer, toothbrush in the bathroom, she took a bath.

Strolling out of the bathroom (it was in the second floor, by the way), wearing Nana's grey—or gray?—nightgown and a towel on her shoulders, she sighed in content because well, she felt incredibly fresh. Granted, she hadn't taken a bath since she woke up in the morning. ...Gross.

Noticing a new presence in the house, she stopped right in her tracks when someone walked up the stairs. That someone had a baby on his fluffy spiky brown hair and Misha almost, _aaaaalmost_ cursed out loud. That someone stopped in the middle of his tracks and stared at the raven haired girl, and by the looks on his face, he remembered that he had met her this morning.

Looking horrified, Tsuna shrieked, "Y-you're the one I met this m-morning! Wh-wh-what are you doing here?!"

_**What a nice way to greet people,**_ she solemnly thought. Glancing at the baby with fedora and green chameleon on the boy's head, she gave a curt nod at both the boy and the baby. "Good day," she started, her right hand offering a handshake, "From what I've heard, you're 'Tsu-kun', right?" She pretended to not know him. "This might be a bit sudden but from now on, I will be living in this house."

"My name is Sawada Misha; it is nice to meet you."

...

"HIEEEEEEE?!"

_**What a wonderful greeting indeed.**_

**To be continued.**

A/N: Wow. I can't believe I actually made it THIS long. THIS IS A RECORD, I SWEAR. TOTAL WORDS 8000+ INCLUDING THE AUTHOR NOTES AND SHIT BUT STILL THIS IS A RECORD.

I hope I can make the next chapter as long as this one. It's not fun when I suddenly lose inspiration and BAM! A very short chapter decides to visit. Anyway, how do you like it, the plot being changed like this? Since I put up more information in this new plot I have for A Gift from God (technically I only changed how they meet and shit, and I just want Nana to actually have a bond with Misha), I hope you would like this one. Did I get Nana's personality right? I sure hope so! And Misha's personality too, do you think I should correct some things?

The next chapter will have, uhhh, some discussions between Misha, Tsuna and Reborn. You know, them getting to know each other and shit. And then Gokudera appearing.

I kinda mixed the manga and anime together, hope it would turn out just fine! Since the manga has it own flaws as the anime does too. So yeah.

So tell me what you think! Give me some ideas too, if you can! Thank you for reading, ciao!

**Note:**

***In my country, Kare/Curry is called Kari.**

***Misha, according to a Japanese old man I've met before, meant Beautiful Child/Person.**

***In my opinion Nana is the type who would think about her son so frequently. As naive and airheaded as she is, she only has Tsuna, her son, by her side at that point of time and I have this headcanon where Nana would think about her choices, pondering on what her son would feel if she does something, what her son would do if he is in her position. This sort of thing helps her to go on with her life even if Iemitsu's not there, because by thinking like that, she can still remember that she's not alone and that she still has her beloved son by her side, even if her husband is not there.**


End file.
